1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool accessories and more particularly to a tool pouch with retractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenters, electricians, facilities maintenance personnel, and other workers often use a tool belt or pouch to hold tools. One example is a lineman's pouch or the like that attaches to a tool belt and is designed to hold a small number of hand tools. Tool pouches of this type are useful for storing tools between tasks and help to prevent misplaced tools.
In addition to preventing misplaced tools, workers seek to avoid accidental drops, particularly when working on a ladder, scaffold, or other elevated location. Lanyards, tethers, hooks, and similar restraints have been used to prevent accidental drops. These restraints are particularly useful in environments where a tool drop can cause substantial damage or harm to plant equipment, workers, or objects below a worker who accidentally drops a tool. One method of restraining tools is to clip one end of a tether to the tool and to clip the other end of the tether to a tool belt or to a nearby structure. For smaller tools and smaller-capacity tool pouches, a tether sometimes gets in the way of using the tool or with placing the tool in the pouch.
One approach to solving this problem is described by Skupin in US published patent application no. 2004/0099705 for a tool carrier that can be carried next to a person's body and includes tapered slots to receive hand tools. The Skupin application discloses a tool carrier having a carrier body made of a sturdy material, such as coarse leather. A plurality of tool receptacles are attached to the front surface of the carrier body and arranged next to one another. Each tool receptacle is designed to hold one tool. A tether with a retractor device is provided for each tool receptacle. The retractor devices are contained in a compartment attached to the back surface of the carrier body and include a closable cover. Each tether extends through a hole in the carrier body for attachment to a tool.